1. Technical Field
The present invention is related generally to seaming machines. More particularly, the present invention is related to a heat welding machine used for heat welding a seam on one or more sheets of flexible material. Specifically, the present invention is related to a relatively small and portable heat welding machine which may be used on a table top or the like and which has stationary and traveling modes.
2. Background Information
There are a wide variety of heat welding machines known in the art, including those which are very large and very costly, as well as those which are fairly large and fairly costly as well. Even the smaller of these types of machines may take up sufficient space which is prohibitive for use in some environments. In addition, these smaller units tend to be stationary unless provided with a separate traveling carriage. The use of such an add-on carriage thus increases the weight, takes up additional space and is relatively inconvenient and time consuming to transform a stationary welding machine into a mobile or traveling machine. Thus, there is a need in the art for a smaller portable welding machine which may easily be used in a stationary or traveling mode whereby the machine is relatively low cost, takes up relatively little space and may be used on a table top or the like.